Cascading Flower
by BellatrixCrucioYou
Summary: A one-shot based on Luna and Neville after the war.


**A/N: Here is a one-shot based on Neville and Luna. It was a request from harlequincabaret ( name). Hope you guys enjoy. It was actually a lot more fun than I expected. Please review as always!**

It seemed almost impossible to believe that Lord Voldemort was finally a thing of the past. Just a distant memory. With the recent war came many devastating casualties and lost love. However, for the remaining survivors, all was good and well. Harry Potter was not the only person considered a hero. Everyone who so bravely fought for Hogwarts and for good was looked at in a brighter shining light.

The sun was just starting to descend on what seemed to be a perfect, most enjoyable evening. The Weasleys were hosting a victory party so to speak. Or rather, a get together for everyone to simply be together and soak in the newly acquired peace.

There was Neville, surrounded by admirers. He had become quite the topic of discussion lately. After all, it's not every day someone stands up to Voldemort and then proceeds to kill his beloved snake. Nobody just did that sort of thing and lived to recount it. There, not far from Neville was Luna. She stared longingly across the yard, her radish earrings dangling slightly with the gentle breeze. Luna had definitely proven herself as well over the last year.

It wasn't common knowledge to everyone, but Neville and Luna had grown quite close over the past school year. They united to bring down the Carrows, recruited students for Dumbledore's Army, and managed to be flat out rebels. Their goal was to keep what Harry started going strong. It worked well.

Luna remembered one night when she and Neville quietly snuck their way out of Gryffindor Tower and painted a new message for Dumbledore's Army on the wall of the entrance hall. They had almost been caught by Alecto Carrow, but managed to escape to a nearby broom cupboard.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Luna had asked.

"Yeah, it was. I can't wait to see their faces in the morning when they see the new message," Neville said proudly.

That led to laughter and more ideas which they carried out through the year. Until they took refuge in the Room of requirement.

Those were some of the best times Luna could remember having in a long time. Not since her mother was alive.

She blinked and saw that the many people that previously circled Neville had dispersed. Neville was now eyeing her innocently. Blushing slightly, Luna turned away and walked toward the garden to look for gnomes. No such luck as the Weasleys had just cleared them all out into the field beyond.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked Luna.

Luna looked at Neville interestedly before saying, "Oh, nothing really. Just looking for gnomes. There doesn't seem to be any around though." She shrugged and picked one of the more exotic flowers, placing it in her hair.

"I like it," Neville said.

Luna smiled warmly.

"Do you want to go dance?" Neville asked almost uncertainly.

"That sounds wonderful," she replied.

Neville took her hand and led her to the makeshift dance floor. Few couples were dancing any longer. Ron and Hermione still remained. Harry and Ginny had disappeared from the yard completely. Fleur and Bill were conversing with George. Luna, uncaring to the people who might have been watching, danced in her own bizarre way. Neville smiled at her oddness and mimicked her moves for pleasure.

Doing an interesting twirl, Luna's flower fell from her hair and slowly drifted toward the ground. Neville stooped over in an attempt to catch it, but was unsuccessful. Just as he had his hand on the bright orange pedal, the song changed. It was now a much slower beat. Neville looked around in confusion at the sudden change. Ron and Hermione, who were dancing close by, looked confused as well.

There in the corner was Ginny, who had finally returned with Harry. It seemed that she had changed the song. She winked at Neville before steering Harry off to dance as well.

"Here." Neville placed the flower back in Luna's hair, making sure it wouldn't fall again.

"Thank you," Luna beamed at him. She then placed both of her arms around Neville neck, implying her want to dance.

"Oh, right," Neville said with a grin. He then placed his own hands on her waste and they spun in circles with each other. Neither one was a very good dancer, but it added to the general affect. Apparently Luna thought otherwise.

"I enjoy dancing with you, Neville. You're quite good."

"Really? Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

Luna couldn't hide her blush this time.

"What?" asked Neville.

"Oh nothing. I just…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"You just what?" Neville asked, goading her to say what was on her mind.

"I just really like you, Neville. That's all," she said, more red than before.

Neville seemed taken aback yet pleased. "You do?"

"Oh yes. I mean, I have ever since last year. We did spend so much time together. I got to know you better than before. Plus, you're very brave," she said, nodding at the end.

"Thanks, Luna. If you really want to know the truth, I like you too. I've never felt more empowered to do something right since last year with Dumbledore's Army."

"I know what you mean. It was like—"

She was cut off as Neville did a very unexpected dip. And again, Luna's flower went floating down to the ground. Neville made no attempt at catching it this time. Instead he brought Luna back up so that she was standing straight and he kissed her just as unexpectedly. Luna, although taken by surprise, allowed herself to make the most of it. She kissed Neville back and it was innocent and sweet.

It wasn't until they pulled apart did they realize that there were only moments left of daylight and that they were the only ones on the dance floor now. It didn't bother them in the slightest. Neville bent down and picked up the flower for a second time.

"You better keep this somewhere safer than your hair," he said softly.

Luna took the flower and smiled up at Neville.

"I will," she said.

Luna gave Neville another kiss, grabbed his hand, and led him off to the garden just as night was falling.


End file.
